


un amigo millonario

by JunaIzumi



Series: 10 dias para navidad [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer y Hotch tienen su primera cita





	un amigo millonario

Días despues Spencer le pego el espíritu navideño a Hotch habia comprado adornos y el árbol pero por el trabajo no han podido a completar la decoración   
Era sábado, su hijo estaba con Jesica y el manejaba para pasar por Spencer e ir a su primera cita   
Spencer se arreglaba, su casa estaba igual que la oficina, muy navideña, con un árbol decorado y tres regalos que ya tienen dueño, tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir

-¿estas listo?-pregunto Aaron

-casi, pasa-dijo Spencer y entro al departamento vio el árbol y los regalos, sobre el sillón descansaba un peluche de un reno y sonrio, sabia la dura infancia que Spencer tuvo, cuidando de su madre y los estudios por eso ahora aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacer lo que no pudo, Spencer salio usando un abrigo grueso y unos guantes, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto frio, pues crecio y vivio en Las Vegas se tomaron de la mano y salio del departamento

-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?-pregunto Aaron 

-vamos al centro para ver las luces-dijo Spencer y Aaron asintió, mientras caminaban miraban que las personas empezaban a poner los adornos en las casas como las luces y las coronas 

-antes Haley y Jack horneaban galletas como una tradición-dijo Aaron y si Spencer lo conoce como lo hace le iba a pedir un favor

-¿quieres que hornee galletas con Jack? Tengo por ahí unas recetas que solia hacer con la señora que me ayudaba cuidar a mi mama-dijo Spencer

-si, le dire a Jack- llegaron al edificio, el restaurante estaba en el ultimo piso, Rossi se lo recomendó tenían la mejor vista de la ciudad, tomaron el elevador

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Spencer

-es una sorpresa-el mayor beso ligeramente sus labios, llegaron a su piso y Spencer noto que el restaurante era elegante y el no iba vestido de esa manera dejo que Aaron resolviera las cosas

-buenas noches tengo una reservación-dijo Aaron

-oh si claro agente Hotchner por aquí por favor-dijo la recepcionista y vieron que no habia gente y tenían una mesa en la esquina con una hermosa vista, el árbol de navidad y estaba empezando a nevar

-¿Cómo Aaron?-pregunto Spencer

-cortesia de David Rossi le comente y el es amigo del dueño se que este tipo de lugares te pone nervioso y mejor quize que estuviéramos solos- Hotchner lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Spencer buscaba sus labios para besarlo , se sentaron a cenar mientras disfrutaban de la música de navidad y de la vista

Fin


End file.
